Take Care Of You
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: After a night out with the boys, Chris overdoes it with the booze and Piers is left to look after him. With a vulnerable Captain under his thumb, who is he to resist the opportunity? Nivanfield, featuring drunk!Chris and dom!Piers. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not even going to lie. This was just an excuse to try my hand at any sort of smut (first time trying the [good] nasties, whoo~), so naturally, I went with my OTP, Nivanfield. Granted, I'd normally prefer to reverse the dom/sub roles, but hey, everyone needs a change now and again and the muse for this one just kind of hit me. I'm also a bit of a glutton for this pairing in any way, shape or form. I know the general idea isn't exactly original, so apologies for that, but again it was more or less a test run and drunk!Chris isn't hard to roll with (although 99.6% of the time he's an asshole in that state) . Er, well, this is also a bit of an apology fic for taking so long to update my other Nivanfield story, sorry guys! I'm working on it!**

**Incase you didn't get it from the above paragraph OR the summary, yes, this involves detailed m/m content, so please turn back now if you don't like that sort of thing. This will probably end up being a two shot, I already have ideas for a second part.**

* * *

Another night out had a similar result to all the times prior; the B.S.A.A. unit had gone for drinks, which many of them had too much of. That left them scrambling to go home on unsteady legs or with disgruntled family or friends. This time around, even the Captain had overdone it to the extent that Piers had to practically carry the man's weight to and out of the car - no easy feat in the least.

As it was, they'd just started up the walkway to the Captain's housing; nothing too big or glorious, more or less it was something that posed as just enough to get by outside of work, with little to no luxuries. Simplicity.

The movements were slow, a staggering, unsteady walk up the pathway that had the sniper grunting. One of the Captain's arms had been thrown over his shoulders for support as the older man practically leaned all his weight onto him. The second Piers had managed to open the front door with more difficulty than necessary, the two of them scrambled through to the inside and nearly toppled over as Chris had chosen that time as the perfect moment to stop his feet from moving all together.

Piers shot him a mildly annoyed look that went unnoticed as the older man had his head lowered. "Captain?"

The was an inquiring hum that indicated he'd heard. Chris offered the sniper a brief side glance from half lidded eyes.

"The bedroom, Captain."

"Down the hall," Chris swallowed, "To the right." Surprisingly enough for the amount he'd drank, the words didn't hold much of a slur.

Piers tried again, slowly nudging the Captain alongside him until his legs started to move with him. It wasn't much farther, maybe a dozen more steps down the way and then however many more it took to reach the bed.

Chris stumbled a few times, his weight nearly overbearing enough to pull the ace off his feet and send them both crashing to the floor. By some miracle, Piers had managed to keep them both relatively stable until they'd reached their destination and he assisted the older man into a position on the mattress, only to be prevented from coaxing him into laying down when Chris started to clutch at the edges of his shirt, clumsily.

"Captain-"

"It's hot, Piers. Help me get this off."

Right. Piers did as requested with little reluctance and moderate annoyance, grasping a hold of the fabric to hoist it above his superior's head and toss it aside over a chair nearby. By the time he turned back around, Chris had collapsed onto his back with his body hung partially off the side of the bed, too exhausted to bother relocating on his own. His eyes were closed, small strands of hair clinging to his forehead all in thanks to the heat from the variety of drinks he'd downed for the better portion of the afternoon earlier that night.

Piers sighed with hands outstretched, fingers curled around limp legs to lift them over the edge of the bed and onto it so the owner could relax more comfortably and not be in any real risk of actually falling off the mattress. Once he adjusted Chris' positioning and moved to pull away, he paused as his eyes scrolled over the strong body. He was so used to seeing the other man in control, always at the ready and sprouting out a variety of commands. But here, he was so much more relaxed than the sniper had ever seen him.

He was vulnerable.

Beads of sweat glistened in the dimly lit room, shimmering deliciously over the impressive dips of muscle that adorned his torso. It was nearly enough to make the sniper's mouth water with the sudden urge to lap up those salty liquid bulbs. A sudden warmth spread over him at the thought, and the growing stir in the confines of his fatigues was becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

In the end, Piers couldn't help himself. He'd waited such a long time for the opportunity to get so close to the man he adored and would die for. He spent all the times he could out on the field keeping an eye on him; maybe he was overprotective, maybe he was possessive. Maybe the two walked hand-in-hand. But the moment he first met the man, he had sworn he would keep him safe.

Piers lowered himself down onto the side of the bed next to Chris and reached a hand toward those perfectly formed grooves of muscle around the navel, the contact of skin on skin friction caused a small gasp to emanate from the slightly parted lips of the man below him. Brown eyes fluttered, trying to observe the cause of the sensation in his tired state.

"Relax, Captain." The tone was quiet, soft. Much more out of character for the younger man, which didn't go unnoticed. Although his vision was blurred, Chris gazed curiously in his direction as the other hand joined the first to trace smooth motions over the beautifully sculpted form.

Piers heard the hitch in the Captain's breathing, but no move was ever made to stop him as his fingers started to trail upwards in a slow dance that made the skin under them tingle. Eventually, padded fingers made their way up to greet already swollen nipples, massaging the hard nubs momentarily before giving each a soft tweak that made the Captain jump slightly at the feeling, a quiet groan tickled the back of his throat. "P-Piers..." The name wasn't spoken harsh or disapproving, more tender and encouraging in his weakened daze as his head lulled back against the pillow.

Piers leaned forward, mouth descending onto the exposed neck to lap greedily at the salty wet skin, eliciting another groan, which he returned in kind with one of his own at the taste that washed over the buds of his tongue.

He knew he shouldn't be doing what he was, he knew it was wrong. But Chris had been so accepting and willing thus far, even if it could be blamed on the drinks still clouding his head. It was enough though, and for the first time, Piers allowed his resolve to crumble and give in. Everything he wanted, everything he fought for was there beneath him, right where he was always meant to be. Even if the situation came with consequences, he'd face them and gladly; if it was just for one night of perfection.

His mouth started to move, seeking out the formation of the strong jugular it was latched to, trailing downward to where it met shoulderblades and chestbone.

The Captain's eyes had long since fell closed at the variety of pulsing sensations that lulled him into a willing stupor where he could simply relax and the only thing there was to focus on were all the things being done to him. He felt that deliciously naughty tongue slip down to join the wonderful fingers that tugged and twisted the sensitive nubs, one hand soon left it's position to be immediately replaced by the enveloping heat of the ace's mouth. Chris found himself gasping a second time, louder than the first as the actions caused a rise in his groin, still trapped under the prison of his pants.

As if he knew, with one hand freed, Piers used it to reach downward and cup a hold of the growing bulge the Captain was sprouting, fingers rubbing the area in a teasing motion that drew forth a strand of soft moans. Upon seeing his Captain in such a state, Piers felt his own arousal noticeably twitch and spasm to full growth as he simultaneously suckled softly at the exposed chest, then tugged the pink nub between his teeth.

Piers pulled away the hand that teased the second nipple to reach for the Captain's belt, having to pause the administrations of his other one halfway through to aid in removing it. The moment the buckle was undone, the button and zipper followed.

The ace pulled his mouth free from the reddened pectoral to enclose his lips over those of the man below. The reaction to it was instant, Chris welcomed the invading tongue to twine against his own and explore the saliva coated depths around it. The younger of the two wielded a possessive dominance over his superior as his hands pulled at the confining fatigues, parting their lips so he could pull them down with the boxers underneath and discard them with the shirt he'd set aside earlier.

It wasn't until then that he'd gotten to truly admire the powerfully sculpted man, perfect to him in every way. Brown eyes were open again, staring down in aroused anticipation. He was much too exhausted to let confusion or surprise get in the way. Piers met those wandering eyes with his own, crawling back up for another kiss, much softer than the first. "You're perfect, Captain. I wouldn't change a thing about you." It was a quiet admission, more of a whisper than anything that barely reached his ears. But Chris had heard it all, every softly spoken word and the meanings behind them. Even in his current state of mind, it meant more than he could ever say.

"Are you-"

"Don't stop."

Piers paused for a moment, still watching those dark pools that stared back. "You're sure about this?" He may have been the one to get them as far as they were, but he had to be sure that Chris was okay with it, he had to know it was what he wanted as much as it was what Piers needed.

"Keep going, Piers. Please."

That was all it took for the younger man to part the muscled legs and reposition himself between them. He was still fully dressed, but removing the fabrics would take more time and although he hated to admit it, he had never been as desperate as he felt right then. He finally had Chris here; willing, _wanting_. He could finally claim what was his own, and he didn't want to create any more delays.

He brought two fingers to his mouth, suckling until they were slick before pulling them out with an audible pop, then he brought them to rest between the older man's legs, stroking circles around the small entrance, too tight to have ever been used in such a way previously.

"You've never done this before," He voiced his thoughts.

Chris shook his head, "Not this way."

Piers raised a brow, "First time being bottom?"

"First time with a guy," Chris corrected.

Piers seemed to consider the words, before a small curl etched around the corners of his lips. It was a rare thing to see from him, but hearing the admission and having the realization that the situation was potentially more intimate than he'd first thought, to say he felt a sense of joy was an understatement.

"It'll sting at first." Piers warned, waiting to be sure Chris was still okay with progressing things. A nod was given in the form of a reply, and the younger man didn't hesitate. One saliva coated finger slipped in the tight hole alone at first, and he kept his eyes on his Captain's features with each movement, waiting for the first sign of displeasure or discomfort as he rotated the digit in tiny circles. It wasn't until the second one slipped in that Chris grunted, clearly unused to the feeling even after being warned about the resulting stinging sensation.

"Relax, tensing up will only make it worse." There was an audible groan from Chris, a mixture between the odd feeling inside his lower regions, and annoyance at having to force his body to stop itself from naturally clenching down on the unknown. His breathing was heavier, uncontrolled as the fingers inside him twisted and stretched. "Focus on your breathing, keep it steady and look at me." The older man did as instructed, eyes seeking out the ace's as he timed his breathing, subconsciously knocking the stinging feeling closer to the back of his mind.

"Good," He pulled the invading fingers free from the tight space to fumble at his belt and zipper, his hands removing his length from the confines as the fabric was pushed below his hips. He spit in an open palm, using the saliva again as lubrication to lather across his aching cock. He inhaled at the sensation before guiding himself toward the puckered entrance, aligning his head just outside the tender hole where he again paused.

"This is going to hurt until you adjust." Another warning, "It'll be a lot worse than the stinging you just felt. You're still sure about this?"

"Just do it, Piers."

Piers waited a brief moment, searching those dark depths for a reassurance before he gripped a hold of sculpted hips and started to edge himself in, the head of his cock slowly beginning to stretch the ring of muscle much more extensively than his fingers had. "Shit!" Chris clutched tight to the bed sheets, meaty fists grabbed handfuls of the fabric as his head was thrown back, loud grunts stirring from his throat the deeper his A.T.L. pushed inside. Piers forced the head of his cock completely into the tight heat, gradually edging the rest of his length in behind it until he was fully passed the twitching sphincter. Chris could feel his entrance being painfully torn open. He was a soldier, built and bred to be prone to pain and as durable as they come, but this was something more invasive than any gunshot wound. He nearly screamed as he was slowly impaled, body tense and restricting around the unknown and out of place organ that thrusted itself where no one had been before.

"You still have to, nngh, stay relaxed." Piers reminded the older man above the string of curses he was eliciting as he buried himself to the hilt, balls flush against the muscled ass that swallowed him whole. He groaned at the feeling of being consumed, hands rubbing rhythmic circles around the older man's thighs to try and comfort him.

He waited until the noises from Chris died down a bit before moving, causing a painful hiss to rise from the other man. Piers removed one of his hands to grasp his lover's cock, thumb stroking over the slit before pumping a rhythm in tune with his thrusts. What control Chris had over his breathing previously melted away as the dual sensation of pain and building pleasure rolled over him in waves. Agonized grunts started to dissipate into soft moans as the hand at his groin stroked him to full hardness, his ass muscles started to loosen and accommodate the thick girth that pressed into his depths.

Piers sped up his movements, the resounding slap of flesh on flesh filled the room each time his cock was engulfed by the twitching hole he pounded himself into. It was getting easier to slip inside with each thrust of his hips, the stretching heat had become much more welcoming as the muscles started to relax. The walls still hugged over his length each time it reentered, wrapping the aching cock within the confines that heated the skin with each movement.

It didn't take long before he found the bundle of nerves that had Chris arching off the bed with an outcry. Piers never missed his target after finding it, continuously hammering his cock against the sensitive area as his hand quickened its strokes, causing beads of precum to slip through the slit and drip over his hand the harder he pumped his lover's shaft.

Chris was a mess of sweaty, moaning, writhing wails unlike Piers had ever seen before, and the sight drove him a special kind of crazy knowing he was the one to cause it. Another direct hit to the prostate had the Captain thrusting his own body against the pace he'd built. He felt the ring of muscle bite down on his shaft, pleasurably squeezing the organ nearly enough to drive him over the edge. He buried himself again balls deep and rotated his hips, massaging the prostate with the head of his cock. Chris rolled his eyes to the back of his head, breaths coming out in heavy pants as he felt the building arousal, so close to his breaking point.

Piers drew back, pausing there for a moment before thrusting back in forcefully, eliciting a lengthy moan from the other man as shots of cum oozed out from the shaft his fingers held themselves around, jerking in fast strokes that milked Chris of all he had to offer. The orgasm had his hole tightening around the invasive member until it swallowed the length in a grip which had Piers leaking his own spurt of fluids that released inside the Captain's bowels. He groaned, riding out the remnants of the climax until he too was spent.

The young ace pulled himself out, shuddering softly at the sudden gust of cool air against his still sensitive shaft as he slipped it back into the confines of his clothes, then slid off to the other side of the bed next to Chris. He reached a hand out to comb through the sweaty brown locks and craned his neck forward for a last kiss that the other man was quick to respond to.

"Get some sleep," It was the first thing either of them said afterwards, "You need the rest after tonight."

Chris didn't say anything, but gazed up at him with a hazy gleam in his eyes before he rested his head against the younger man's chest comfortably and exhaled with content. Piers smiled softly at the sight of his Captain curled up like a teddy bear to his side before shaking his head and leaning back. He'd stay for a while. He didn't think he had it in him to leave just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Thanks for the feedback, guys. :3 I received a lovely note from siberian74 over on tumblr, and one comment specifically kind of stuck a bit, erm, heavily, thus I've expanded the meaning behind the title. Enjoy!**

* * *

A calming sensation passed over Chris the moment his eyes opened the next morning at the feeling of fingers dancing across the skin of his bared back. He glanced up from his position, head still comfortably placed on the fabric covered chest he was curled up beside as he sought out the other man's features with brown oculars.

Piers had his own head rested back against the pillows, lids fluttered shut even as he continued to trace a gentle pattern that tingled over the Captain's spine. The smallest curve appeared at the corners of his lips the moment he felt movement from the older man next to him. "How do you feel, Captain?" Hardly a whisper, the tone was just as soft as the night before, something reserved only for moments such as the one they were living in.

"Better. Everything's more clear now," Putting it that way, he was mildly surprised to wake up and find that the night prior had in fact been real. Piers had brought him home and taken care of him, even went so far to remain there after he'd fallen asleep. The ace had to have known there were potential consequences; what if Chris had been upset? Felt like he was taken advantage of? What if his actions cost Piers his career? The sniper didn't seem concerned about it over his desire to make sure his Captain was safe and sound. Granted, the younger man had taken care to be positive that he was ready, that Chris had in some shape or form wanted what happened, even in his drunken state.

The truth was, he had. Even when he hadn't thought with much clarity, Chris wanted the younger man close to him. Piers was always there, always watching, always protecting he and the rest of their team on and off the field. But Piers had shown that he had a special place reserved only for his superior through his actions the previous night. Chris relaxed his head back down to the chest below, comfortably placed under the sniper's chin as his eyes slid closed.

"And last night?"

"Don't regret a thing."

The hand at his back tightened a hold around him, enough to pull him even closer. "Glad to hear it," Came the satisfied reply, along with slight rustling and the feeling of lips as they pressed briefly to his scalp. "We should be getting ready though, Captain." Piers smiled at the audible groan from the other man that followed the words. The younger of the two had a tendency to show up earlier than most, and leave later than everyone else in Alpha, all on his own accord. Chris had no idea how he could stomach it every single given day, considering that would give him little room for any solid amount of sleep.

"We don't share the same schedule, Piers." The older man mumbled, still somewhat tired.

"If we were working on my schedule, Captain, we'd have left over an hour ago."

There was a pause as Chris considered the words, then a shuffle as he sat up to look down at the ace with a confused furrow in his brow. "You're running late?" He was never late, he never had a reason to be.

Piers opened his eyes, observant hazel orbs immediately locking with brown. "Someone had to watch over you," He explained as he pushed himself into a full sit so they were face to face. In less than a second, the Captain's features went from confusion to surprise at the admission.

"Piers, I-"

He was silenced by a hand that placed itself over his cheek, while the pad of the thumb rubbed across the plains of his lips. The younger of the two offered that brief but beautiful smile, "I know." Piers replaced the wandering thumb with his mouth, allowing their tongues to momentarily mingle before he pulled away entirely to stand up from the bed.

"Come on," He insisted with a motion toward the bedroom door, "I have no idea where the bathroom is."

Chris watched him in awe for a few moments at how casual he made the situation seem. As though it wasn't odd for him to stray from his normal routine, or spend the night in his superior's bed. He held an element of reassurance that calmed the Captain's nerves, made everything feel perfect and natural, even as he acted almost like a mother hen catering to her child.

"Captain?"

He hadn't realized just how long he'd been staring, unmoving. Chris shook his head as he threw aside the covers, shuddering the moment the air brushed across his skin, still naked from the night before. He witnessed hazel orbs dive lower as they scaled down the sight, already having memorized each trace of muscle from their time together. Chris felt his skin light up, the heat underneath willing away the cool breeze.

"Across the hall."

Piers snapped his gaze back to his Captain's with a nod before turning on his heel, still fully dressed as he slipped outside the door frame and into the other room.

Chris followed behind, entering just as the sniper began to finally discard his clothing. It was quick and done with before long, but the Captain never let his eyes stray from the sight that eluded him for such a vast amount of time. He'd felt the friction the other night, skin on skin, heated pole enveloped within tight walls. But he'd never actually seen the other man in all his glory. Perfectly lean, with those arms of steel that so often carried a rifle which could dislocate the shoulder of an inexperienced wielder.

Piers leaned forward, hands outstretched to fumble with the knobs until the water was comfortably warm. He offered a quick glance over his shoulder before he slipped under the stream of water, beckoning the Captain to join him. Chris didn't hesitate.

The water flowed steadily from above, licking down across well toned bodies as they found each other, intertwined in an embrace with lips sealed together and tongues that lapped greedily against one another. "I can call in," Chris started between deep kisses and rasping breaths. "I helped fund the damn B.S.A.A., we can take a day to ourselves. We're not scheduled for a mission today, let someone else watch over Alpha."

Skilled hands roamed across the Captain's chest, smoothing themselves over hardened pectorals before giving a gentle shove that left Chris backed up against the wall. Piers was on him in an instant, heated olive skin colliding with lightly tanned that meshed together. The stream from the water marked over the sniper's flesh, scaling down the valley of his back, only serving to intensify the already rising temperature between them.

"We shouldn't, Captain." Piers started a messy trail of nips that edged downward, lips stopping to suck softly at the exposed neck before continuing on their way.

"We've been, nnggh, working our asses off all week." A meaty hand rose to weave its fingers through his A.T.L.'s hair encouragingly as he lowered himself, tongue tracing over the wonderful dips of skin that molded the toned abs before delving into the navel, lips curving against the skin as it tensed under his administrations.

"Piers…"

"Captain."

Chris offered a glance down toward the other man, brown eyes immediately took note of the smug curl in place at the corners of the ace's mouth as the younger of the two lifted himself upright. Piers raised a hand to scale over a muscled hip before lowering it down the skin, moving his digits over until they were wrapped comfortably around his Captain's already hardened shaft. He felt the ensuing intake of breath, saw the flutter of eyelids. Both only served to deepen his satisfaction, but they were nowhere near finished just yet.

"You were saying something?" He gave a gentle tug, then heard the sudden gasp at the sensation just barely over the running water. His fingers loosened, tracing around the length in slow strokes that had Chris bucking forward, a silent plea for more.

"We… We can stay here, ah, today." That deft hand at his groin did not relent. It slithered its way down the length of his cock, pausing only to cup a palm over testicles, kneading the sac with skilled fingers that had the Captain's head rolling back against the wall.

"Is there a reason you want us to do that?" The sniper queried, visibly enjoying the torment a bit too much. His other hand moved to join the first with fingers that slid teasingly across the under side of his superior's cock, leaving the man moaning softly.

"Piers!"

"_Captain_," His protege purred again, as though it was a game to him. Hazel eyes were observing his features endlessly, waiting for an answer as he grasped a tighter hold over the aching cock and started an agonizingly slow pump.

"W-we can spend the day, just us." Chris groaned, one arm raising to yank the younger man in for a kiss. There was a small vibration from the depths of his mouth; a soft chuckle at the actions of his Captain, but Piers didn't deny him the forceful request and deepened the joining with a tongue that sought to explore the other's mouth.

The only cause for the parting of their lips was the need for oxygen, the two of them practically shared the same air as their foreheads rested against one another, with Piers continuing the movements of both hands, much too slowly. Chris attempted to increase the pace by thrusting his hips forward, only for the sniper to force his full weight against him, putting a stop to the movements despite the Captain's much bigger size. It was a silent order, and Chris begrudgingly followed it.

"Doing what?" The ace pushed for more.

"Damn it, Piers!"

"_Doing what_, Captain?"

The grip tightened, the warm hand over his cock pumped in a suddenly fast succession that had his arms wrapping around Piers to draw him in closer and encourage him to keep going.

But just as quickly as it started, the movements died back down to slow tugs that had him dwindling at the edge of sanity, hoping for - no, _wanting_ more.

"Doing this! Ngh, please, Piers, just-" He shuddered, "Just let me-" Before he could even finish, Piers had released his hold and backed away. Chris opened his eyes; wide, frantic. He wasn't just going to leave him like that-

"Turn around."

Chris swallowed the moment their gazes reconnected. With a nod, he didn't take any longer than necessary and did as he was instructed, body turning around to face the wall until the feeling of hands at his back softly nudged him forward and against the tiled frame. He felt a warmth over his ear; enveloping heat from a mouth, with a slick pressure that grazed across the lobe. He groaned as the hands lowered down his skin, stopping to grab at the cheeks of his ass.

Piers retracted his tongue, pulling his mouth inches away from the earlobe. "I'll take care of you, Chris." It was a soft murmur, though the weight of the promise bore down heavily. Enough to make the Captain inhale, the pounding of his heart ringing in his ears alongside the voice. His mind echoed the words, repeated them endlessly with all the different meanings held behind it.

Before he could dwell too much on the thought, just like that, familiar fingers probed at his entry way, one after the other reaching through the only slightly loosened pucker. The odd feeling returned as he was prepared again, those digits scissoring themselves inside of him until they deemed him ready and pulled free.

He felt something thicker press against his cheeks, as slick as their bodies from the stream overhead. The length slipped into his crevice, thrusting twice into the mounds of flesh before backing away, tip aligning itself with the ring of muscle.

"Remember to relax," Came the voice from over his shoulder, soothing to his ears. Chris gave a single nod before inhaling deeply, an attempt to still his already tensed nerves. He felt the head of his partner's cock press against his sphincter, slowly edging its way in through the barrier. The Captain turned his head, burying his face into the bend of his arm as Piers slid himself inside, fully submerging his cock into the heated orifice with a satisfied grunt. He paused, waiting a few moments before setting a pace.

Each thrust had him backing out to the tip, then diving back in where his balls made contact with the ass that swallowed him. This time, Piers knew right away where to aim his movements, and every rotation of his hips had the Captain shouting in pleasure, words and noises alike all muffled by the skin of his own arm.

Piers had his hands roaming around the sculpted body with every motion of his thrusts, allowing them to snake around the form where they sought out the deliciously pink tinted pectorials and squeezed them between fingertips, giving a quick twist to the sensitive nubs every time he pounded against the older man's prostate.

Chris moaned at the feeling, panting heavily as his free hand reached down to grasp his leaking cock and pump it, already heavily slick with precum. He thumbed the slit, much like Piers had done for him the other night, just before his hand set to a speed and rotation that matched the shaft impaling him from behind. The Captain felt as though his body burned like liquid fire under the pressure and constant stimulation, his own hips thrusted backwards to meet every invasive pound of meat being stuffed into his ass and he couldn't help but love every inch.

Piers leaned forward, his mouth latched itself onto the exposed part of his Captain's neck to suck heavily at the flesh, the action undoubtedly sure to leave a mark. He felt the muscles around his cock tighten, closing in around his organ with welcoming pleasure that had him groaning in near unison with Chris each time he plunged into the depths of muscle that greedily slurped in his own beads of precum.

Movements gradually became more fast paced and feral as Piers pushed his body to its limits with forceful thrusts that left him breathing hard, sweat seeped from his pores only to be washed away by the warm water at his back. He felt his balls start to tighten with each prod into the awaiting hole that he buried himself inside to the hilt, his swollen cock dangerously close to spasming out of control as it twitched in the confines of ass muscles.

Chris shuddered, body tense as he hit his orgasm first, spurting thick ropes of semen across the wall in front of him that were washed away shortly after by the stream of water that leaked past their bodies. A few more thrusts had Piers following in his wake, and the Captain groaned as he felt his insides flooded with thick juices. The sniper didn't stop until he rode out the remaining tide of their closely timed orgasms. His lips freed themselves from the neck he'd sucked on like some sort of leech so that he could rest his head against the muscular back of the man in his arms as his fingers released their hold over abused nipples, cascading downward to apply a soft massage across the bared skin.

Both men stayed that way for a time until they came down from their shared high, where two rapidly beating hearts returned to a steady rhythm and heavily breaths could balance themselves back onto a normal pattern.

"You know…" Chris started after he pulled his mouth away from the bend of his arm, pausing to clear his throat when he heard the sound of his own hoarse voice. "The purpose of a shower is to get _clean_." He heard a soft chuckle over his shoulder as Piers pulled himself out, then nearly yelped at the sudden smack delivered to his ass cheek that he was almost positive had turned red from the contact.

"Not today," The younger man replied, and this time it was the Captain who released a small laugh as he shook his head.

The two of them set out to finish what they started shortly after; helping one another clean the plains of their bodies. Aside from the occasional tease, it progressed rather quickly and the duo was able to finish up then get dressed. From the bathroom, the next destination was the kitchen where Chris seated himself down in one of the chairs, phone in hand.

"You were serious about taking the day," Piers noted, standing over his shoulder.

"Yeah," The Captain turned his gaze to the younger man, "I was."

"And now?"

Chris snorted softly, "I think we're both already running too late."

"So, call it in."

The Captain raised his eyebrows, "You're sure?"

Piers offered a half smile, "Yeah."

Chris returned the gesture with a smile of his own. "All right." He felt a soft pat on his shoulder from the younger man. "In the meantime, stay put. I'll fix us something to eat." Piers turned and headed toward the nearest counter to file through the cupboards above it, leaving Chris to stare after him. It was then that the comment from earlier came back to mind.

_I'll take care of you, Chris._

He was a grown man, fully capable on his own. Hell, he had practically raised his own sister. Chris had never really thought of himself as being dependent on anyone, there was always him and his duty; fight bioterrorism, keep humanity safe. He was a soldier, bred to combat even the toughest situation. For the longest time he didn't need anything else, even if he wasn't fully satisfied with his line of work.

But, coming from Piers, having someone there to rely on and look toward was something he was okay with.

"So, do you have any ideas in mind for today?" Chris asked before preparing to call in.

"That, Captain, can wait until after breakfast."

"We're not leaving the house, are we?"

"Didn't plan on it."


End file.
